


One To Bind Them All

by Everly_Leighton



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everly_Leighton/pseuds/Everly_Leighton
Summary: Mikael has been set free, and the Mikaelson family has decided to run, all but one, that is. Rebekah has had enough with this game of cat and mouse. With one phone call, she sets in motion the destiny of a woman who will change the Fate of them all, in ways they never imagined.





	1. Chapter One

Mikael had been set free, and the Mikaelson family was consumed with terror at the news. They had spent _years_ running from their father before, apparently, they were to begin this game of cat and mouse, once more.

As soon as they heard, Klaus had them all packing up. He planned on sending them to different locations, but Rebekah thought differently.

"If we separate, he'll have an easier time picking us off, like flies. Elijah? Kol? Don't you agree?"

She was met with silence, enraged, she threw the vase next to her, with a shout, and stomped up to her room. They could discuss the plan all they wanted, she wanted no part in it.

"Bloody insane... _completely_ ridiculous!" She fumed as she entered her bedroom.

Tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. What was she to do? She couldn't run anymore; she _knew_ that much. She had spent most of her life running; _no more._

As her phone vibrated in her pants pocket, an idea popped into her head. Snatching it, she ignored the text message and went to dial _her_ number. She held her breath as it began to ring.

_Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up._

Right before it went to voice mail, a feminine voice answered, "Hello?"

Rebekah let out a relieved sigh as _her_ voice filtered through the phone. It had been so long since she had heard _her_ voice.

"...it's me.." Her voice broke as she tried to speak.

The tears she was holding back fell, cascading down her cheeks in humiliating rivulets. _She_ always managed to do this to her.

"Rebekah? Rebekah, darling, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Like always, there was no anger in her voice, only concern. Rebekah hadn't contacted her in almost twenty years, but _she_ still wasn't angry with her.

She sniffled, " _He's back._ Someone let him out, and he's coming for us again. Klaus wants to send us all away, but he _just..._ we _can't..._ "

She couldn't continue speaking, her body heaving from years of repressed sobs. She wanted to roll her eyes at how ridiculous this was. All it took was _her_ voice, and she was reduced to a pile of tears.

"Rebekah darling, _calm_ down...who's back? You're not explaining things very well.."

She choked back a sob, "O-Our father. He's going to k-kill us a-a-all.."

There was a growl over the phone, and quite a few _choice_ adjectives before the woman came back to speak.

"Where are you, Rebekah?"

She knew better than to argue with that tone of voice, "Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Alright, you still wear the necklace I gave you?"

"Of course," she bit out, appalled that she even had to ask.

Immediately, her free hand flew up to hold the pendant within her hand. It was a small, white jewel, encased within a sort of cage-like structure. Rebekah didn't know the importance it held, besides the fact that it was a gift from _her._

A chuckle reached her ears through the phone, and she smiled, "good, don't take it off. I'll be there tomorrow, alright? Can you keep yourself alive for me, till then?"

"I think I can manage that one."

"Be careful, Rebekah, and don't go anywhere alone. If you die on me...I _swear_ I'll bring you back to torture you, myself. Do you understand me?"

Rebekah grinned, giggling as she did so, "yes Ma'am."

"Goodbye Darling, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sliding the phone back into her pocket, Rebekah was glad that Klaus had had the walls made soundproof. None of her siblings heard her conversation, so they would be none the wiser to their expected guest.

Picking herself up off the floor, where she had collapsed due to her hysteria, she strutted her way to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up before going to air out a room for their guest to stay in. She chose the one right across from hers, selfishly wanting _her_ as close as possible.

She couldn't hear her family, so she guessed that they left while she was on the phone. Once she had the room sorted, she made her way to the kitchen to take her mind off things.

Cooking wasn't the funnest thing for her to do, but it kept her busy, _and_ in the house. She needed to stay alive until tomorrow, _she_ would take care of everything after that.

It wasn't too long before she heard the front door open, and the sound of footsteps heading her way. Sighing, she continued setting the table before she placed the food dishes upon it.

"Rebekah, what are you doing, dear sister?" Elijah's voice rang out.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Really, brother, I thought you were smarter than this. Is your eyesight beginning to fail you?" She teased, shooting him a grin as she grabbed the plate of steaks she had cooked, earlier.

"Not yet, dear sister, but I am very curious as to why you've decided to cook for us. Usually the maids handle this. What's come over you?"

She shrugged, "I needed something to do, and staying inside is the safest, right now. By the way, we'll be receiving a guest, sometime tomorrow."

Klaus decided to make his presence known, then, and stomped into the kitchen, plopping into a chair at the table. Kol followed right behind him.

"A guest? Rebekah, I didn't invite anyone over, why would you deign to do so? Besides, you're plane leaves tomorrow morning. You'll be halfway to Rio before any guest of yours arrives here." Klaus mocked, knowing she wasn't happy with his plan to begin with.

She ground her teeth together, fighting back the urge to tell him just how wrong he is. Instead, she smiled, placing the last bowl of mash potatoes on the table before sitting down, herself.

"I'm not leaving, Klaus. I'll not be playing Father's game, anymore." Her voice rang out, brooking no arguments, but _alas_ , her life could never be that simple.

All of her brothers turned to look at her, getting ready to fight. _Really_ , she wasn't in the mood for this. As three solid knocks rang out, she grinned.

_Saved by the door._

One of Klaus' hybrids opened the door, and it took everything they had not to groan, aloud. As a herd of footsteps came closer, their eyes swiveled to the dining room doorway.

Elena stood in front, fear etched onto her face. Anyone could tell that she didn't want to be there, but how does that saying go again?

_The enemy of my enemy, is my friend._

That's what started this mess to begin with. With an internal eye-roll, Rebekah stood up to glare at the girl.

"What are you doing here, _Elena and Company_? Haven't you done enough?" She snarled, her fists clinching.

She frowned, "it's not like you didn't have this coming. You've attacked everyone I've ever loved, but arguing isn't going to get us anywhere–"

Klaus snorted, "if you think we are going to help you, doppelganger, think again. At this moment in time, each of us has a plane ticket that will take us all across the globe. You'll have to rely on you precious, _boyfriends,_ this time around."

Elena's eyes widened, her fear escalating, _"please,_ Klaus, I'm begging you... _"_

Rebekah knew this wasn't going to end well, but she could do nothing to stop it. Neutralizing someone wasn't her specialty, it was _hers._

As the voices raged on around her, she fought off a migraine while making her way to her room.

"While you guys are busy fighting, I'll be heading off to bed. _Goodnight_."

 _Honestly_ , she couldn't remember a time that her family wasn't fighting, each other, or others. All she ever wanted was for them to get along. She wanted a family, a _real_ family.

With a sigh, she glided into her bedroom, stopping to change into her pajamas before sliding into bed. Today had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be, too.

Closing her eyes, it wasn't long before her breaths evened out and she fell into a land of dreams.

XxX

The first thing she noticed when she awoke, was how dreary today felt. The second, was the storm raging on outside her window.

Frowning, she slid out of her bed and made her way into her bathroom. Turning the water as hot as she could, she stepped under the steaming spray and let herself relax as she cleansed herself. It wasn't thirty minutes later, and she was out of the shower and wrapped inside a towel. Marching into her bedroom, she stood in front of her closet, staring into it, intensively.

_What to wear..._

Deciding upon a pair of white skinny jeans, and a blood red blouse, she dressed and headed downstairs. She couldn't hear her brothers, so she made her way into the livingroom to watch some tv before they awoke. Once they got up, she never got to choose what they watched. They outnumbered her, three to one.

Settling on a _Blue Bloods_ marathon, she made herself comfortable on the couch and stayed that way for the next few hours. As the clock struck two in the afternoon, her nerves began to get the best of her. She needed a drink, and she needed it _now._

Slipping on a pair of heels at the door, she snatched her keys from the foyer table and left to head to the _Mystic Grill_.

She knew better than to leave, but she couldn't stay in that house any longer. Besides, she mused, _she_ would get here soon.

With that thought in mind, she drove straight to the grill. As soon as she parked, she made her way inside, sitting at the bar and ordering a shot of whiskey. She wasn't fond of the drink, but she needed something strong, for today.

As the bartender set the bottle in front of her, she smiled at him, alluringly. Maybe, she could get a little more out of this besides getting drunk.

Twenty minutes later, half a bottle down, she was beginning to feel tipsy. Giggling to herself, she beckoned the bartender over and compelled him to follow her to the girls bathroom, a little after she left, herself.

Entering the restroom, she grinned as she heard his heart pounding in his chest as he came closer. The grin was wiped off her face, pretty quickly, when the heart stopped beating, altogether.

Eyes wide, heart threatening to beat out of her chest, she stared at the door in horror, _waiting._ Inwardly, she cursed her stupidity at leaving the house. _She_ had told her not to, and this was exactly why. Her breathing became erratic as she waited, and waited.

When she watched the doorknob turn, she flinched as her father stood before her in all his menacing glory.

"Hello, _father,_ to what do I owe this visit?" Her voice never wavered, and she was proud of herself for that.

His eyes narrowed on her, and she wondered how she ever fond him endearing as a child. Of course, she had been his favorite, but that was no matter. In his eyes, she was nothing but a monster, now.

"You know why I've come, Rebekah. I'm just surprised that you'll be the first. I figured you were smarter than this." He mocked her, his eyes baiting her to attack him.

She wanted to.

Oh, how she wanted to.

Standing straight, she stared back at him, stoically, "give it your best shot, _daddy dearest._ "

He growled, and suddenly she was fighting him off, or trying to, at least. The stake in his hand would kill her; she evaded it as best she could, but it wasn't enough.

He got the best of her, like he always did. The tip pushed into her skin, right above her heart. Her hands grasped his arms, pushing against him as hard as she could. It seemed, that they were at an impasse.

Until he tripped her, shoving the stake in another inch. She screamed, the pain like nothing she has ever felt before.

Tears rushed down her face as she stared up at the father she use to love, closing her eyes and succumbing to the darkness that had just threatened to take her under. The last thing she heard before she fell into unconsciousness, was a ferocious roar that seemed to shake the very foundation of the entire building.

Staring up at the ceiling, the last thing she saw was the figure of _her_ angel. Reaching a hand up, she cupped _her_ face.

" _You came._ "


	2. Chapter Two

Everly had always been a seclusive creature. From the day she was born, she tended to shy away from humanity and those akin to it. Instead, she kept to her fox form, living her day-to-day life as a silver fox with a darker colored silver upon the tips of her paws and ears, even her tails.

Due to her coloring, and the clan she hailed from, she was cast out as an abomination. That was the day that she learned that she could _only_ depend on herself. That was, until she _met_ Rebekah.

She stumbled upon her when she was still a human, fragile, and absolutely _lovely._ Her fascination grew as she continued to watch the girl grow up, but she never intervened. Her fear of what the human's would do to her was too great to risk it.

Everly watched over Rebekah for sixteen years, before she was seen by said girl. On the night of a full moon, the children of the family snuck out, Rebekah, among them. One of the children was killed before Everly could protect him, for Rebekah's sake.

On top of that, the young girl was smelt by a heathen _mutt._ To Everly's amusement, the _thing_ thought it could beat her in a battle over the girl.

_It was wrong._

With a bite to the throat, she locked on and didn't let go until the creature fell, _dead._ A soft gasp was heard, and Everly's fox head snapped in the direction it came from.

Standing, not ten feet from her, was Rebekah. Her skin was pale, in fright, and the terror within her eyes was enough to make Everly turn tail and run. Sadness emanated through her as Rebekah's face came to mind, for years to come.

It would be another five hundred years before she saw her, once more. This time, in her human form. The astonishment she felt as she spied the girl from the other side of the market coursed through her from head to toe.

_How?_

She stayed another two years in that town, before she moved along. Everly did not want to risk being caught, once again.

As the years passed her by, slowly, she integrated herself into society. By the time the sixties rolled around, Everly was well-versed in human culture. That is also when she met Rebekah, in _person._

They ran into each other at a speakeasy, Everly's bi-colored ocean blue and emerald green eyes, due to heterochromia, widened when they fell upon Rebekah's own sky blue gaze. She tried to leave, immediately after being spotted, but Rebekah was faster.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

Everly smiled, "I think I'd remember a beautiful face like yours, if we had."

Rebekah blushed, and from then on, Everly was smitten, not that anyone other than herself, knew that. She never was introduced to the rest of Rebekah's family, only told stories about them.

At the time, she wondered if Rebekah was ashamed of her, in some way. Now, she knew better. From the stories she was told, Everly could understand why Rebekah tried to keep her away, even though she knew what she was. Her family was _volatile,_ and that was putting it lightly.

Honestly, Everly had no clue how Rebekah survived, vampire or not.

When Rebekah disappeared, years later, due to being daggered by Klaus, Everly was heartbroken. Her kind don't take well to having their possessions taken away, and make no mistake, Rebekah was _hers._

She had claimed her, years ago, unknowingly. The problem was, how was she ever going to be able to tell Rebekah? In the end, she never got the chance to, until Rebekah called her, _crying._

Her _beast_ reared up its ugly head, within her, begging to kill the people responsible for her tears. Leaving the phone on her nightstand table, she reigned it back in before asking for Rebekah's location. Afterwards, she'd hunt her down and never let her out of her sight, again.

_Family be-damned._

XxX

Her eyes bled red as she took in the scene in front of her. A man, Mikael, she mused, was hovering over Rebekah, her _feileacan,_ trying to shove a stake through her _heart._

Her beast surged forth as she rushed at the man, throwing him off of Rebekah before checking her over, herself. The wound was _bad._

The skin around the wound was starting to decay, and it was beginning to spread outwards, to her horror. Not giving the man another thought, she gathered Rebekah up into her arms, and followed her scent to her home.

She was a blur in the wind, not visible to the human eye as she ran. Her heart was thundering through her chest, the rage she felt shaking her to her core.

_That man will pay for this._

Barging through the front door, she leapt up the staircase and sped into Rebekah's room. Her scent was strongest, here. Placing her on the bed, she began to pull her shirt off, needing a better view of the wound to go about healing it.

Her hair stood on end as the sound of running footsteps entered her ears. She flashed to the end of Rebekah's bed, crouching into a defensive position. As three men busted into the room, she snarled at them, letting her humanoid illusion go, as they stared from her to the bed, in confusion.

She knew she resembled a wild animal, especially with her six tails swaying behind her. Her eyes would be a blood red, due to her rage. The claws she kept so carefully manicured, lengthened enough to be deadly in a physical confrontation.

Scenting the air, she could tell they were related, which allowed her to relax, a little bit. She was still tense, but her attention turned back to Rebekah as soon as she uttered a whimper.

Gliding back to her bedside, she continued to remove her shirt, half of her attention trained on the men in the doorway. Her fluffy, silver tails, swished back and forth in anger, as she worked.

Staring down into the wound, she winced as she saw her heart. From what she could tell, it wasn't punctured. However, if she didn't get a handle on the rotting skin, it wasn't going to matter.

Snapping the necklace from around Rebekah's throat, she folded her hands around the jewel, as if she was praying, she focused her energy and called forth her life force, or _Kitsune Ball._ Without Rebekah knowing, she had intrusted her with her own life force.

She knew no better place for it, than with _her._

Once it was within her hands, she separated a small piece of it, and let the rest dissolve back into the cage. With the small piece of her life force in hand, she debated on not doing this at all. Rebekah meant the world to her, but would she want to be connected to Everly, _forever?_

A groan left Rebekah's lips as she blinked her eyes open, "Ev..Ever...Everly?"

Rebekah's voice was soft, hesitant, and it broke Everly's heart as she listened to it. Leaning over her face, she stared down into her sky blue eyes.

"I'm here, _feileacan,_ " she reached her empty hand up to caress her face, to which Rebekah sighed and fell unconscious, once more.

Growling, she placed the _Kitsune Ball_ in the palm of her right hand, and placed it over Rebekah's own heart. She could be angry with her later, at least she would be _alive._ Shoving it down into the wound, she watched as her skin began to stitch back together. Everly's life force embedded itself into Rebekah's own heart, connecting them together, for the rest of their lives.

As soon as it was finished, she relaxed back onto her feet before she was thrown across the room and held off the ground by a hand to her throat. If she didn't know this man was Rebekah's brother, she would have killed him for the disrespect he has shown her. Both of her hands reached up to claw at the offending appendage, but it remained where it was.

Her crimson eyes glared into a deep blue sea, in an instant, she took in his form. He had blonde hair, and striking, angular cheekbones. His jaw was something a male model would have _killed_ for.

As she took in his scent, she knew which brother this was, _Klaus._

"Who are you, and what have you done to Rebekah?" He snarled in her face, and it took everything she had not to retaliate.

He has a right to his anger, especially since this was something beyond his control. Klaus didn't like things being out of his control.

Her eyes receded back to their normal color as she watched Rebekah's breath's fall, evenly.

Snapping her attention back to Klaus, she narrowed her eyes on him, "Mikael showed up at the _Mystic Grill._ I hand no hand in _this,_ beyond throwing him through a wall, and getting my _feileacan_ to safety."

His eyes narrowed on her, "That doesn't tell me who you are, you could be lying to me, as well."

Before she could retort, one of the other men stepped forward and addressed Klaus, "Brother, if she meant any harm, wouldn't she have let Rebekah die? What would be the point in saving our sister if she was just going to hurt us?"

Glancing at him, the first thing she noticed was the depth of pain within his dark brown eyes. The second, was his cleft chin. After that, it was his over all physique. He was tall, quite taller than her small 5'3" stature. She was pretty sure, that if they stood side by side, he would tower over her.

The third man stepped forward, and she noticed that he resembled the other brother, she was just looking at. The main difference, was the chaotic aura he was emitting. That, and he was shorter, but not by much.

"Elijah may be right, Klaus, but I think we should kill her anyways. She may become a problem, later on. On top of that, we have no idea _what_ she actually is. That was no witch's spell she used on our sister."

"Kol's right, Elijah. Why should we let her live, she's a liability." Klaus spoke, his hand squeezing her throat even tighter than before.

Frowning, Everly prayed that Rebekah would forgive her for what she was about to do. Centering herself, she took a breath before using both of her feet to kick outwards at Klaus' chest.

They hit their mark, sending him flying to the other side of the room where he crashed to the ground with a heavy _thud_. Growling, she remained where he left her, eyes flashing to the other two men, waiting for an attack of some sort.

Her attention was so focused on the two male's closest to her, that she forgot about the one that she had thrown across the room. He jumped to his feet, roaring in an uncontrolled rage as he glared straight at her. His eyes flashed a golden color, and she _knew_ he was barely holding himself together. Everly crouched down, waiting for him to make his move, but she wasn't prepared for all three of them to launch themselves at her at the same time. Instinctively, she jumped over the one named Kol, using his shoulders to propel her up through the air, out of reach of the other two.

_Thank God for cathedral ceilings.._

She landed, gracefully, on the other side of the room, much to their chagrin. She took up her crouched position once more, staying on the defensive so as not to hurt Rebekah's family. Everly didn't want to hurt _her._

Her tails swished back and forth, agitatedly as she stood there, observing them as they did the same with her. When Rebekah let out a groan, she snapped out of her crouched position to go to her bedside. The brother's took advantage of that, and quickly had her restrained.

Her beast surged forth as she fought against their hold, to no avail. She could hear Rebekah coming to, as she struggled to get back to her side. She didn't want her to wake up alone, but she wasn't given a choice.

They carted her out of the room, and into a dark, damp old basement. The smell of mold was almost too much for her senses, alone. They tossed her into a cell of some sort, it resembled a metal box with only one window on the door. As she hit the floor, she spun around to just _barely_ catch the scene of the door as it shut behind her.

Elijah peeked in through the door window, "As soon as we learn the truth from Rebekah, we'll inform you of what will go on from there."

She snarled at him, barely holding herself back from breaking down the door.

They have no idea who, or _what,_ they are dealing with. She could have easily snapped them all in two, it should be considered a grand accomplishment that she hadn't, not that they realize that.

Making herself comfortable, she got into a meditative stance and tried to calm herself down. There was no need to ruin their house, especially since Rebekah lives here.

_This is all for Rebekah...Rebekah.._

She would come for her. Rebekah would tear her brothers a new one, once she figures out what they've done.

Honestly, Everly would _love_ to see the look on their faces once Rebekah explains what she is, and what she's capable of.

She _let_ them put her in here.

There were a lot of things they were going to learn, pretty soon.

XxX

 _feileacan-_ butterfly


	3. Chapter Three

To say she was unhappy, would be an understatement.

"What on _Earth_ do you think you are doing?" Rebekah questioned from her position on her bed.

As soon as she awoke and was handed a new shirt, she tried to get up and go find Everly, but her brothers had not allowed it. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but she was actually quite tired from her ordeal from today.

"Who _is_ that woman, Rebekah? Why did she save you?" Elijah inquired, genuine curiosity emanating from him.

Her gaze softened as she thought about the answers to those questions. They wouldn't understand her relationship with Everly; she _knew_ they wouldn't. But, dear God, she wished they would.

"Her name is Everly. She's been a friend of mine for a few decades. She means no harm, so why is she locked up in the basement?" She hissed, anger coursing through her at their treatment of _her._

Klaus snorted, "Rebekah, you don't _have_ friends."

Her heart burned from his words, but she never let it show upon her face. This was something she was used to.

"If that's what you'd like to believe, Klaus, so be it. Nevertheless, Everly _is_ my friend. I'd appreciate it very much, if you bloody idiots would let her go." She spoke through clenched teeth, her rage obvious for anyone to see.

Elijah frowned, but nodded his head in acquiescence to her demand. Her anger ebbed a bit, especially when she felt Everly's aura brush up against her own.

"Is she the _guest_ you spoke of, yesterday?" Leave it to Elijah to remember every conversation.

She nodded her head, "Yes. I know you guys don't like my choice, but I won't run from father, anymore. Everly _can_ kill him. She's stronger than him, and he doesn't even know what she is. So, we have surprise on our side."

Kol cleared his throat, "what _is_ she?"

Rebekah bit her lip, wondering if she should tell them or leave it to Everly. With how angry she was the last time she saw her, Rebekah knew that they probably got a glimpse of her beast, anyways.

_Why the hell not.._

"Everly is a Kitsune. I'm sure you've all read about them, sometime during your spare time. She was born into the Void clan, but has the coloring of a Heaven clan fox. So, she was cast out as a baby, _alone,_ " she shot a look in Klaus' direction, "she's the fox I told you about when we were still human. You remember, don't you? The one that took down one of the children of the moon. Although, I didn't _actually_ meet her until the sixties. All that aside, I need you to understand, Everly and I have a complex relationship. As much as she likes to hide things from me, she cannot hide the fact that we belong to each other. I belong to her as much as she belongs to me. I don't fully understand the connection we share, myself, but she's been the only person I _know_ I can trust with anything."

As she finished, Klaus growled, _"we_ are your family, Rebekah, you can trust _us."_

This time, it was her turn to snort, "oh really? How many times have you daggered us, Klaus? Whether you like it or not, Everly is _family,_ to me. Nothing you do or say will change that."

His fist went flying through the wall next to him, and they all flinched when they heard a loud roar and the sound of metal being wrenched around until broken. It only took a few seconds after that before Everly strutted into the room, human looking aside from the six tails protruding from her tailbone.

She marched straight to Rebekah's side, and settled onto the bed, as close to her as she could get. Even though she looked completely relaxed, it was obvious to the males in the room, that she was protecting Rebekah by the position she took. Beside her, but slightly in front of her.

As they continued to observe the two, they found it eerie how well the girls complimented each other when sat side-by-side. Even their body language was complimentary to the other. Watching Everly place the necklace back around Rebekah's neck, the silence was broken as soon as it was clasped.

"As much as I love a good fight, even I can tell that she went easy on us, brothers. The only question I have, for curiosities sake, is how did you heal our sister? That was a white oak stake she was punctured with. So, how?" Kol asked, quite intrigued with the new woman amongst them.

Unlike Klaus, he could see the bright side to this situation. Obviously, even with a white oak stake, as long as they have her around, they won't _die._

"I placed a peace of my life force inside Rebekah's heart." Her words were soft spoken, but the impact of them was not.

Rebekah gasped, turning her gaze to Everly in concern, "what does that mean, Ever?"

"Oh my _feileacan,_ don't worry. I'm not hurt from what I did to heal you, quite the opposite, actually. I am sorry that I did not ask, but I couldn't watch you die. You see, when I fused my life force with your heart, we became connected. Mate's, if you will." Everly dropped her gaze to the floor, afraid of what she would find if she looked up.

A soft hand grasping her chin and forcing her head back up, surprised her. Her eyes met Rebekah's, and she could have cried from the look within them.

"It's alright, Ever. I would have agreed, even if you had asked me. I don't want to die, just yet, but _why_ would you give up the chance to find a Mate, just to save my life?" She asked.

Everly frowned, taking in Rebekah's forlorn look even as she tried to hide it, "how could I not? Rebekah, you've always been mine, as I've always been yours."

She didn't know how to explain it any better than that. On top of that, how was she supposed to tell Rebekah that she didn't want her to be with anyone else? That it would, literally, drive her insane? In short, how could she tell her that she genuinely _loves_ her?

Elijah cleared his throat, making both of their eyes swing to him, "what does it mean to be mated, Everly?"

She flushed a bright red color, "It's, well, it's a connection, on my part. I can, now, feel where Rebekah is at, and I'll know if she is ever in harms way. I won't be able to leave her for long periods of time, though."

Kol stepped forward, "Is there more to it than that?"

 _"_ I... _yes_..there is a lot more to it, but each bond is different. If a bond is reciprocated, there can be almost no limits to the connection between the people involved. _"_ She tried to be as vague as possible.

Outsiders weren't supposed to know these things.

"Wait, you said _people,_ how many people can one be Mated to?" Klaus questioned, looking genuinely intrigued as he spoke.

She blushed, "My kind, usually, have trouble being monogamous. Kitsune are sexual creatures, as much as they are mischievous. The biggest Mating Harem I've seen had seven Mate's to one Kitsune. It's more acceptable to have two or three, but anymore than that and it becomes some sort of taboo."

Kol's eyes seemed to light up, but before he could say anything, Rebekah slammed him into the wall with a hand around his neck.

She snarled, "You stay _away_ from her!"

As the last word left her mouth, the sound of the door being busted in rang throughout the house. Casting each other some questioning glances, they all used their speed to stand in the foyer.

The boys came to a stop, in front of the girls, as if to protect them. Inwardly, Everly rolled her eyes. Placing a hand on Elijah;s shoulder, since he was closest to her, she grinned when he shifted to allow her room to step and see around him.

As she did so, he tensed as her scent washed over him. She smelled of the forest, wild and free, along with a hint of vanilla, comforting. Collecting himself, he focused back on the matter at hand.

Standing in the door way, as imposing as he had ever been, stood their father. What had them all frozen, was the woman in his grasp.

"Father, how you grace us with your presence." Klaus' mocking could have been deciphered by someone just walking by without a hint of the ongoing situation.

Mikael sneered, "Always were dramatic, Niklaus. Come out, now, or I'll end her life on your front door step."

_And he calls Klaus dramatic.._

"Can't we talk about this, Father? _Please?_ " Rebekah has always wanted a family, it didn't surprise Everly when she spoke up.

Even if he had tried to kill her, just a few hours prior.

The girl whimpered, as Mikael tightened his hold on her neck, _"Elijah,_ please.. _"_

Everly watched as Elijah tensed when the girl spoke, but made no move to help her. Eyeing the girl more closely, she frowned as she saw the the manipulative webs this girl had weaved.

Standing behind Mikael and the girl, in the front yard, was two more men. If she remembered correctly, the one with blonde hair was Stefan. The man Rebekah had a fling with, sometime ago. The other, with a darker countenance was Damon.

Sometimes, she really appreciated her memory.

"Let Elena go, Mikael. We let you out, you owe us." Damon spoke, his voice hinting at a threat.

Everly had the urge to laugh. If the originals couldn't end him, what makes him think that he could?

_The audacity of men..._

She did have to hand it to Mikael, he didn't just jump to kill the man. Instead, he turned and sent him the most withering glare she had ever seen.

"Just kill her, already." Kol spoke up, completely at ease with the threat to the girl.

With a huff, Everly stepped forward, shoving Klaus out of her way with a nudge of her elbow.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Hello again! I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Everly, the Kitsune who laid you flat in the _Mystic Grill._ Ringing any bells? No? Oh well," she shrugged, "can't be helped. I've found that once vampire's reach a certain age, their memory starts to fail them."

He growled, "I can assure you, my mental facilities are all intact."

A brow rose, "Oh really? Then you should remember how easy it was for me to overpower you, no? Let me remind you, then.."

With that, she raced forward faster than any of them could keep up with. Ripping Elena from the mans grasp, Everly flung her away, not caring where she ended up as long as she wasn't in the line of fire.

Turning her attention back to Mikael, she knew that Rebekah would never forgive her if she killed him. Yes, she may want him dead, but she didn't _really._

With that thought in mind, she concentrated her power and began to create a world of illusion as she fought him in hand-to-hand combat. He got his licks in just as much as she did, not wanting to make him believe this was a battle he couldn't win.

He wouldn't continue fighting her if he believed it was a lost cause.

As her powers of illusion continued to craft a world meant to contain Mikael, she never noticed him flashing behind her and grabbing a hold of one of her tails. When he yanked on it, she yowled like a wild animal.

Immediately, her eyes flashed red and she lost herself to her _beast._ Turning to face him, she lashed out at him with her claws and caught him right across the face. He dropped his hold on her, grabbing at his face, instead.

 _If_ it healed, he'd never look the same, again. Right now, she was fighting the urge to kill him, for Rebekah's sake.

"You _bitch._ " He gurgled out, in between spurts of blood that dripping down his face.

"You got it, _Pops._ I'm the biggest _bitch_ you'll ever meet, and guess what? You've messed with my family. _Mine._ " She snarled, lunging at him one last time.

Grabbing onto the front of his shirt, she lifted him up and threw him into a void her tails opened while she captured him. It appeared in a diamond-like shape, and if one looked through it, they'd see a whole new world on the other side.

As he disappeared into the void, it faded away, out of sight.

Facing the Mikaelson family, she knew she looked a little beat up, "So, any other homicidal family members I should know of?"

Kol laughed, "Can we keep her?"

Elijah cracked a smile, and even Klaus managed to look a bit amused. It was the other three that looked at her as if she was a threat to them.

Elena, god bless her soul, spoke next, "Who are _you?_ "

If Everly had been a lesser person, she would have lashed out at her for speaking to her like that. She _had_ just saved her life, after all.

Opening her mouth to yell at her, she was pleasantly surprised when Damon beat her to it.

"Oh for crying out loud, Elena, _shut up._ For once, can we not cause a problem before there _is_ one?" That shut her up, but caused her to glare at him and Stefan.

_Probably because he didn't stick up for her.._

"Not that this isn't entertaining, but what did you do with Mikael, love?" Klaus inquired.

Everly grinned, "Don't worry, I sent him to one of my worlds of illusion. He can't get out, unless I let him out, personally."

"Why didn't you kill him? Couldn't _manage_ it?" Elena spoke up, once more.

"Not that _you_ care, but I'm not in the habit of killing things that don't need to be killed. _You_ and _your_ friends are the ones that let him out. You should be thanking me, since I took care of your problem for you. On top of _that,_ I haven't killed you for endangering my _feileacan._ " She hissed, marching over to the front door and slamming it shut behind her.

Her tails rubbed together in her agitation, causing electric sparks to shower behind her as she walked upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be down in a bit, alright?"

She wasn't expecting a reply, but as her feet landed on the last step, Elijah spoke, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I know you have had you're differences, and that is putting it mildly, but I couldn't kill him for that. After everything he has done, I know you all still care for him. He _is_ your father, even yours, Niklaus. He was the only father figure you knew. How could I take that from you? From any of you?" With that, she headed on down to Rebekah's room to use her bathroom.

Standing in the foyer, were the Mikaelson's, all in a state of emotional distress.

How could someone most of them just met care for them so much? She knew their past, due to Rebekah, so how could she care?

How?

_Why?_


End file.
